


【蛇狼】偶遇

by banchu



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29972910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banchu/pseuds/banchu
Summary: 百果园有蛇剑图纸别错过了ww
Relationships: Letho of Gulety/Geralt of Rivia, 蛇狼, 雷索/杰洛特





	【蛇狼】偶遇

刚出了百果园没多久，在一处废弃房屋前面，杰洛特发现了一处魔力之所。

这等好事怎么能错过？杰洛特叫停萝卜，翻身下马。刚一落地，徽章就开始震动。伴随一声尖叫，一只冒绿光的妖灵从门都没了的屋里飘出来。

“damn it”

杰洛特骂了一声，抽出银剑。

谁知妖灵一只接一只从屋里冒出来，足足有五只。这屋里到底有什么？解决了妖灵，杰洛特有些心疼的看着银剑，不用多久又要去修了。希望屋里有什么东西能抵银剑的损失吧。

进门没走几步，就是一段向下的台阶，大概当初是充作储藏室的？看样子废弃了很多年，一点光亮都没有，下面乌漆嘛黑的。杰洛特翻了翻包，还剩一瓶猫。

猫一入口，顿时黑暗就被驱散了，这方地下室一览无余，和想象中不太一样，这里是一片墓室，只是很久没人来了。也对，闹了妖灵，谁还来。

不出意料，这里有几具骷髅，角落里那具比较特殊，不是骨头发光那样的特殊，而是这骷髅穿着猎魔人的盔甲，还戴着徽章，蛇派的。是有发现，不过杰洛特不指望能发现什么好东西，猎魔人个顶个的穷。

这具蛇派骷髅手里紧紧攥着两张纸，杰洛特好奇的展开看了一眼，是审讯报告。

地点:亚玛维特堡垒  
出席人员:伊格纳修. 维理雷斯爵士、法警安德烈亚斯·布鲁姆、伊格纳修爵士属下:卡尔米、加尔第与贝尔西。  
嫌疑犯:寇格林姆，毒蛇学派猎魔人。

猎魔人寇格林姆被控绑架维提，维提为家住白果园村的养蜂人保罗之子。嫌疑犯已被捕，押候法庭审讯。嫌疑犯在被捕时受到搜身，在其身上发现一张钢创的锻造图纸。怀疑该武器即为嫌疑犯所用，威胁并可能系死被绑架之孩童。同时怀疑，嫌疑犯拥有其他致命武器之铸造图纸，但目前尚未寻获。伊格纳修爵土已要求针对该嫌疑犯进行初步审讯，并动用刑讯技巧。待具备刑讯资格的审讯者到位后，将遵照伊格纳修爵士的要求执行。

附记:  
后来发现该名男孩的失踪乃是水鬼所为。不幸的是，寇格林姆在消息传来前死亡，因为他不愿面对爵士的裁决，而是选择接受试炼审判。伊格纳修爵士亦予同意，命令他清除维理雷斯家墓穴中的鬼灵。寇格林姆进入墓穴后就没有回来，极有可能是不敌墓穴内的鬼灵、妖灵与其他邪恶力量。

寇格林姆。杰洛特默念了一遍这个名字，叹了口气，然后从他的身上找出了图纸。

一阵马蹄声传入杰洛特的耳朵，杰洛特侧耳倾听，那声音由远及近，停在了这墓室外面，一个人走了进来。杰洛特收起手里的图纸，仔细倾听，判断来人的身份。步伐间隔大，男人；脚步声小，受过训练；护甲摩擦声，全副武装；呼吸悠长有节律，是训练过的人，最后，杰洛特对上一对猫眼，猎魔人。还是熟人，蛇派猎魔人，雷索。

洛克穆因一别，杰洛特有大半年没见雷索了。

“接了妖灵的任务？你慢了一步，妖灵都被我解决了。”  
“不，我在找一个人。”  
“寇格林姆。”  
“看来你先找到他了。”

杰洛特递出了包里的图纸。

“给。”

雷索诧异了一下，也没耽误手上的动作，接过来捋平了放在包的夹层里。

“谢了，杰洛特，回头复制一份给你。要一起喝一杯吗？正好附近有家酒馆。”  
“好。”

杰洛特点点头，跟雷索收敛了寇格林姆的尸骨后往外走，没走两步突然想起来酒馆的女主人在见到他和维瑟米尔解决暴民之后已经吓破了胆，再也不欢迎他了。没办法，二人就这么在魔力之所旁边席地而坐，好在杰洛特包里还有瓶矮人烈酒，他们凑在一起，一人一口的喝着。

此时太阳还没完全落下，猫的效力还在，余晖有些刺眼，但所剩不多，杰洛特也不想浪费白海鸥，半眯着眼和雷索聊天。

“难受的话，就闭上眼。”

杰洛特顺从的闭上了眼，并收到一个带着酒气的吻。


End file.
